Through The Looking Glass And What Walter Found There
Through The Looking Glass And What Walter Found There Peter, after injecting the Observer implant in his own body, returns to Etta's safe-house to mourn her loss. Olivia, worried about Peter becoming distant, finds Peter and reminds him they should deal with Etta's loss together. Meanwhile, Walter continues to work at extracting video tapes from the ambered part of the lab. One tape directs him to an apartment building in Worcester, with one specific apartment being an entrance to a pocket universe he had created to hide this element of the plan to defeat the Observers. He decides to travel there alone, finding that the building and much of the surrounding area has been shelled by an Observer attack in the past. In the appropriate apartment, Walter follows instructions on the tape that let him enter the pocket universe where the normal rules of physics do not apply, with hallways running upside down or in vertical directions. Walter tries to remember where to look, but while trying to come up with this, he encounters a man named Cecil that happened into the pocket universe while taking shelter from the Observer bombing. Walter realizes that to the man only about 5 days has passed but in reality he had been in the universe for more than 20 years. Meanwhile, Peter, Olivia, and Astrid find the latest video tape and Walter's absence. They are curious that the tape simply goes black out after showing Walter crossing over. They travel together to Boston, and Peter and Olivia follow the tape's instructions to cross over, finding that in the pocket universe the tape now shows additional instructions directing the viewer to a specific room. They meet up with Walter and Cecil, Walter agonizing over forgetting what he left here. Peter realizes someone else had helped Walter record the video in the past, which Walter identifies as "Donald", the man previously captured by the Observers in tried to recover rocks from a mine (as seen in "The Recordist"). Continuing to review the tape, they find that in the past, Walter had recovered the young Observer-like boy (as seen in "Inner Child"), and used the pocket universe to stow the child away in the designated room. The group finds the room, but it is empty, save a radio that is fused to a certain frequency, something that Walter had given the boy in the past. Walter fears that the Observers had found this pocket universe and have the child. Peter notes that only Walter and Donald appeared to know about this pocket universe. Meanwhile, Walter's travel to Boston does not go unnoticed by the Observers and they take a contingent to the building. Some Observers cross over to the pocket universe, and fire upon the group, killing Cecil. The others manage to escape out of the pocket universe; Peter implores Walter, Olivia, and Astrid to escape while he hangs back. When an Observer approaches, the implant in Peter's body allows him to counter the Observer's moves several times. Before Peter kills the Observer, he warns that Peter does not realize the effects the the implant will have on him. Peter makes to join his friends using the teleport-like ability of the implant, while Captain Windmark, from afar, looks on. Peter arrives safely at the monorail with Walter and Olivia. Walter worries that he sees Cecil's death as an acceptable loss, an attitude that his former self used to have and worries that he is reverted to this colder personality. Peter gently reassures him that he will not let that happen, as he holds Walter's hands between his. Olivia, seated further down the aisle, looks at them and smiles tenderly; Peter gives a slight smile then returns his attention to Walter. A few seconds later, he looks back up down the aisle and sees that the world does not look the same to him anymore. His eyes widen in surprise as the episode ends.